Leave the Window open
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: CRACK! AnkoXMizuki, slight AnkoXOrochimaru  non-romantic  Their whole lives were a charade, a lie. But it was their lie. And they were satisfied with it.


Just an idea that came to me while Toshi was in the shop. I don't care if it's weird, leave me be.

Normal- Present

_Italics- Subconscious thoughts_

_Italics/**Bold**-** Flashbacks**_

**_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._**

_Hush little baby, please don't cry. You know I can end it tonight..._

**_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._**

It it was so beautiful, so bright. It would fit her perfectly.

He clawed at the store window concealing him from the beautiful gem. He had everything he needed to get it, except the gall. What would happen if he asked her those four words that had been eating at his skull for so long now? What happen if she rejected him? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if people gave her a hard time. They never would understand.

_**How can you love someone who tried to kill you?**_

He closed his eyes. "I can't do it."

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki's green eyes shot up to meet the sickeningly cheerful smile of Iruka Umino. He shot away from the displace, trying to act natural. "What?"

Iruka had seen it though. "Why are you looking at jewelry?"

Mizuki shrugged. His throat was dry.

Iruka grinned. "Ring shopping I see. You finally decided to pop the question with Tsubaki, huh?"

Mizuki cringed, his mind going blank.

Iruka stepped in front of the shop, examining the piece Mizuki had been studying. "Nice choice, but it seems a little unextravagant for her. No offense."

"None taken." Mizuki growled. "See ya."

Iruka gulped at the death in his best friend's tone. "But she'll love it, really."

Mizuki shoved his hands in his pockets, fingering the money he was going to use to purchase the item he had his sights set on. **"Bye."**

"Um...okay. I'll...I'll be at your place around six okay? We're meeting the guys at the Dango Shop remember!"

Mizuki let out an angry huff and stalked down the busy roads. Why was it always her they pictured him with her?

They hardly saw each other now that Tsubaki was a Jonin, not to mention they had barely had anything in common. The sex was even meaningless for Gosh sakes! Why did they want him to be with her?

He froze in the middle of the streets, watching a young woman with spikey purple hair walk out of the grocery with two large bags in her arms. He watched the way two woman watched her with glaring sights. Everyone hated her.

But he didn't, not entirely at least.

His heart began to race as the ordeal he had been facing earlier came back into light.

**What would she do?**

Mizuki's eyes fell as she disappeared out of sight. He glanced back; the jewery shop was just down the way, should he go back and...

"No!" Mizuki sighed, kicking a rock out of his way. "Just forget it."

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

Eighteen year old Anko Mitarashi looked up and smirked as her small gang jogged up to her. "Hey guys." She greeted. She exchanged hand slaps with Kakashi and Asuma. "What part of 'Dango Shop at seven' didn't go though to you morons? It's too cold out here to wait of your asses"

_Everyone thought I was a monster because Daddy was. But why didn't they think that?_

Kakashi shrugged towards Asuma. "He tried to get Kurenai to tag along."

Asuma chuckled as he lit a cigarette. "She almost went with it, but when I mentioned you were coming she bubbled out some excuse and disappeared."

Anko smirked. She didn't necessarily dislike Asuma's girlfriend, but she was more of a tomboy and thus spent more than enough of her time with the guys.

"Oh well," She sighed sarcastically. "I get her share of dango!"

The boys nodded in surrender and placed their orders. As they waited, Anko looked around and noticed an absence.

"Where's Iruka?"

"Hunting down Mizuki probably."

_Daddy said he was disposable, that he would be dead within the first week. But how did he survive two years in that cage?_

Anko clenched her can of bean paste, a sour look on her face.

Asuma gave Kakashi a slight kick under the table for bringing him up. "What?" Kakashi growled. Asuma signaled towards Anko.

No one was ever really sure why, but Anko and Mizuki just never got along.( Well, the three and a half years Mizuki spent locked up in Anko's basement while Orochimaru practiced sealing on his body may have contributed to it just a bit.) They hated each other. Even if they just passed each other in the streets, a fight would break out instantly. Anko despised his guts, but Mizuki just liked playing with her emotions. They were enemies, but since their friends were friends, they had to deal with each other.

A large plate of dango was placed in the middle of the table. Kakashi reached for a skewer, but the whole was plate was dragged away by Anko.

"Oh come on Mitarashi!" Kakashi whined.

She pointed a skewer at him, daring him to say another word.

Kakashi sighed, sometimes he wondered where he got the strength to deal with her and her antics.

Anko smirked and stabbed the table with the skewer, beginning her collection as she did each time she came to this place.

She was about to grab an all green dango stick when a slightly paler hand slipped under hers and grabbed it from her. She glared at the offending hand; **no one** stole from her. She shot a glare at the person, but when she saw his face, it wasn't just the dango-stealing that fueled her anger.

"Mizuki." She growled as a greeting.

The white haired man gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Anko." He wrapped his tongue around the dango and consumed it, knowing good and well Anko was ready to explode. He took a seat across from her and challenged her with his Cheshire-cat grin.

"Sorry we're late." Iruka Umino greeted. Asuma quickly pulled him into a seat. "Dinner and a show," he whispered. "This place has great service."

Anko munched on her dango dangerously, her eyes never leaving Mizuki.

Iruka cleared his throat, choking on the danger the two of them were sending off. "So, Mizuki, how is Tsubaki."

Mizuki's playful look faded. "Fine." He grumbled.

Anko smirked. Mizuki's main pressure point. "Just fine?" She pressed. "I guess that's all she can be with you as her boyfriend."

"Please don't let her go there." Iruka prayed.

Mizuki looked up, his eyes red fire.

The others knew that Mizuki's and Tsubaki's relationship was very complicated, partly because Tsubaki was gone most of the time and Mizuki…well…he was Mizuki. They circled around the topic as much as possible, but Anko struck the nerve every chance she got. They all thought Mizuki would jump over the table and beat the sense out of her, or maybe just get up and walk away. But surprisingly, he just smiled gently.

"Like your really one to talk, gutter slut."

She stood up and got face to face with him. "You're fixing to be one dead bee hive." She growled.

Mizuki smirk faded some. "Big talk coming from big-breast bimbo."

The two stepped apart to survey each other.

His eyes scanned down her body and landed on the almost see-through mesh she wore. "And as always, you let them show."

Anko cocked a smile. "That's nice outfit you have on as well Mizuki, did Tsubaki help you pick it out? You always did let **the woman do the work**."

Asuma spat out his sake as a great laugh. "Damn Mizuki, she got you on that one!"

Mizuki shot a glare in the Sarutobi's direction, but his real frustration was on Anko.

Iruka stood up. As always, he tried to keep the peace between all of them. "Come on you two, can't we have one night out together that doesn't involve you gnawing at each other's throats?"

"No!" They shouted in illusion.

Kakashi stood, attempting to finish what Iruka could not. "If you guys keep this up we're all going to get kicked out like last time."

"She's causing it, tell her." Mizuki growled.

Anko pressed on. "I don't **start** shit, I **finish** it."

Mizuki leaned into her, a little too close on both their parts. "You challenging me bitch?"

_Daddy said I could kill him easily._

Anko's leg nailed him in the stomach. "That answer your question?"

Mizuki shot back up and reached for her neck. However, he was pulled back before their skin made contact.

"Come on man, she's not worth it!" Iruka panted as he and Kakashi pulled Mizuki as far from Anko as possible.

Asuma as well had his arms full with the opposite. Keeping Anko concealed was no easy task, especially when said Anko was kicking your legs and various other parts of your body that made you go weak.

"Let me kill him!" Anko screeched as she elbowed Asuma as hard as she could in the gut; she was released just to have Kakashi grab her and force her back. "Come on Anko, don't do this!"

Mizuki snatched out of the only remaining grip on him, but didn't immediately go after Anko. He glared her down, his anger had paralyzed his movements."I'm out of here." Mizuki growled after a moment, pushing past Asuma and heading into the opposite direction.

"Salanora you ass!" Anko called after him. She threw her hands up and screamed, marching off in the opposite direction.

"Guys!" Kakashi groaned, watching them leave. He turned to the exhausted Asuma who could only give him an irate shrug as an explanation. Iruka was already going after Mizuki.

"Hey!"

Asuma shot around to see the restaurant owner pointing to the flipped table and ruined glassware.

"Are you going to pay for this shit or do I have to call the authorities?"

Asuma groaned; this night was a disaster. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few fives. "Hey Kakashi, can you spot me a-" He looked up to discover Kakashi was long gone.

"Son of a...BITCH!"

.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko angrily kicked the stones on the dusty ground as well as anything that blocked her path to home. Or whatever she thought it was.

She hadn't thought that house as home since Daddy died last summer.

She looked ahead and stared motionlessly at the small house just a few yards up the road. She hated this place. She would rather sleep in a jail cell full of horny prisioners than return here on some nights.

_This place has a Daddy in it, but not my Daddy. My Daddy's in heaven now._

"Hey!"

Anko barely glanced at the sweaty teen running up beside her; she knew them all so well she could make out their walking styles and breathing patterns. "What happened to Asuma?"

"Oh, he offered to pay the bill, so I decided to check on you..."

Anko gave her one of her soul-crushing stares. "Offered, or was forced?"

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Well..."

"Whatever, it's like not it's anything out of the ordinary anyway." she said. "You're always leaving him with the unpleasant stuff." She began to make her way towards home, but the thought of who was inside froze her movements. She looked back at Kakashi and tried to hide her discomfort. "Unless...you want to give me an explanation..."

Kakashi's dark eyes smiled. "Don't worry, I'll walk you inside."

Anko looked down, faintly humiliated that this masked moron could see past her veil of lies. But she was grateful it was him and not Asuma or someone else. Kakashi understood her, for they both grew up with unstable families. They both found their fathers cold bodies. They were both petrified to walk into their own homes without the lights on.

_**Daddy? Orochimaru-sama wake up!**_

"Thanks..." she mumbled as she reached the porch. She groaned when a burst of drunken laughter from several members of the opposite sex. They stood there in silence, unable to make a move to end the night. But sadly, Kakashi had a meeting in the morning and couldn't wait up with her all night, regrettably.

"It's okay." Anko smiled, reading his thoughts. "I can take it from here."

Kakashi patted her shoulder. "I wish I could do more."

"Be careful what you wish for." Anko whispered. "You'll get it."

Kakashi closed his eyes and stepped off the porch. Anko was more screwed up than he would ever be. "I'll...see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Anko sighed.

Kakashi walked away slowly, somehow trying to slow down the time to keep her from going back into the house where her thoughtless god-father was waiting. Maybe.

He stopped, remembering a piece of advice that had been swimming in the back of his mind. "Anko, about Mizuki..."

Anko's eyes lifted.

"I know you don't hate him as much as you act like you do. And believe it or not, it's the safe for him."

Anko scoffed, but her eyes softened.

"Just make an attempt to get along with him, okay?"

Anko shrugged carelessly and dashed inside the boozed reeking house.

_Daddy wouldn't allow such filth in his house._

Kakashi sighed. "Good luck."

.,.,.,

A sharp breath. The hallway reeked of sweat and beer, sin.

Anko shielded her mouth and nose but the smell was in her head now. "Damn it Jiraiya!"

Another herd of laughter stormed into the musky atmosphere, along with the clank of fine glassware. Anko took in a meditating breathe to quench the hatred swelling her belly. "Just walk past him, don't even look at him." She took her own advice and marched past the kitchen, closing her eyes as she so that she didn't have to see his fucking face.

"ANKO!"

Anko halted. Damn. She closed her eyes and hoped Jiraiya would be too intoxicated to remember her presence.

"Come here kiddo!"

Damn drunk.

It took Anko a few long seconds to slid back into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

The lightly flushed man motioned to the three women around the beer-stained table.

_That's were daddy use to do his paper work…_

"You remember these beauties from Shishuya's don't you?"

Anko slouched against the wall, glaring daggers at the wide-hipped, barely clothed sorry excuses for descent people. "Of course," Anko spoke with false sweetness. "How on earth could I forget about the lovely ladies who dragged my so called god-father off to get laid while I walked all the way home in the dead of night!"

Jiraiya grimaced. He was never too drunk to hear the enmity in her voice.

One of the drunk hags, a tall one with long flowing locks and a large bust, stepped up to Anko. She flashed her a cheesy smile and pinched her cheek until it was raw. "Oh...she so...cute!"

Anko snatched away from the repulsive woman and resisted the urge to bite her hand off.

"But she look nothin' like you!" she bubbled to Jiraiya. She almost collapsed on the table as she took another swag of sake. "Your last bitch must of been a double-fucker!"

"No!" a pixy-cut woman exclaimed. "His last...man...bitch was a double fucker!"

The other women burst into laughter. Jiraiya sat very still.

Anko slapped the woman across the face before latching on to her long bleached locks and swinging her into the hallway. "You little wretch! I'll rip your damn neck off!"

"Anko!"

**"All of you get the Hell out of my house!"**

The drunk staggered upwards, feeling around for her bearings. "Whore..."

The others stood as well, obviously shaken by Anko's aggressiveness. "Damn Jiraiya...control your kid..." the pixy-cut muttered.

Anko pulled her to the side. "He," she hissed, left hand stinging from her former assault. "Is not my fucking father!"

The third woman responded by throwing up on her floor.

Anko flinched as some of the puke splattered onto her ankles. She took in a deep breath and reminded herself that she was a legal adult now and could go to jail for murdering this floozy. She watched them limp out through a red glare. If they ever showed their faces around her home again, she'd break their necks without a second thought.

As soon as the door slammed and the mixed scent of sake and expensive perfume faded, Anko set her hatred on Jiraiya. She wanted to beat the Hell out of him. Cut him. Open him up and remove his entrails as Daddy had done to so many others with her watching in the very room below them.

But she had something just a little more important to do.

"Clean this shit up." Anko growled, turned on her slippery heal and leaving him to his stench. She slammed her bedroom door shut and turned and twisted the five locks attached to it. She hid her anger in the dark.

_Daddy said his "experiments" couldn't get to me that way..._

She took in several breaths, but nothing calmed her nerves. She hated that man. That drunk lunatic could never be her father, no matter how hard he tried. Anko had tried, she really did. But Jiraiya secretly resented her for being the Snakes daughter and could never make a real connection with her.

She hated Daddy for leaving her to him when his crimes caught up with him. He could have ran, but he stuck behind for **her**. Why would he do something like that?

She pushed herself away from the door and made her way toward the bed, wiping herself clean with a stray towel before flopping down on it carelessly. She stared at the turned picture that held her father's face, as well as her own. Despite how much she missed him, she could never bring herself to look at it. It was like looking into an evil version of herself.

It was no wonder why no one wanted anything to do with her.

"_**Come on Asuma, she'll slaughter you."**_

A sharp tap above her caused her entire body to tense.

Precisely two minutes later, the knocking repeated.

Anko smirked devilishly. "He's back..."

It was a game they played, had been playing for over two years (since Daddy died and Mizuki was set free). They were the only players. It would start with a snarl, or a glare, or just a heated conversation in public, usually in front of all of their comrades or anyone who would spread the word within the hour.

_Damn. That Anko Mitarashi got into it with that Mizuki kid again._

But that was how they got together.

_I just broke your rib, now meet me at seven_.

They wrote out every argument, every harassment, every dishonest moment, and played it out to such an amazing extent. Mizuki used Tsubaki as his part of the lie, claiming to be her boyfriend while he was fucking in Anko's bed. Anko used her temper and bloody reputation to keep the suspicion under water.

Their whole lives were a charade, a lie. But it was their lie. And they were satisfied with it.

"Psss! Hey! Anko come on, let me in!"

Anko rolled her eyes. "After some of the shit you said today, I have half a mind to keep you in the cold." However, her words were just big talk. She opened the window and admitted her smirking lover.

_Daddy said his experiments couldn't get to her. But one did._

"I could say the same to you, babe." Mizuki laughed as he rubbed his cold jacket sleeves, one of his hands slipping under his sleeve to rub the strangely shaped tattoo Anko's father had gifted him several years before. There was a cold nip in his voice however.

Anko flopped back down on her bed. "Oh come on, you know it's true."

Mizuki frowned. "You went way too far Anko." he growled, looming towards her.

Anko gulped silently, but she wasn't afraid. Mizuki could be sexily dangerous at times, even though he was more than serious this time. Anko knew the moment she opened her mouth that day that she would regret it later. But that was the most enjoyable part of their game. To want to hurt the other but couldn't because there were no more cracks to twist you fingers in.

Mizuki pressed his cold hand in-between her breasts and laid her down, which Anko allowed. "And now, I have to make sure you won't be able to form words like that for a while."

Anko moved her knee in between his legs, giving the organ there a slight push. "We'll see about that." She propelled him under her and straddled his stomach.

"Well!" he gasped playfully.

Anko pulled his thick shirt up hastily, her eyes scanning over the mark on his arm. She looked away quickly and began her cruel advances.

_Daddy's favorite guinea pig…_

Mizuki didn't mind Anko's ravagings one bit. It made him more excited and energetic to do the same, and times worse, to her later on. He smirked crazily as Anko's soft lips traveled down his _abdominal_and had to grit his teeth to keep from laughing when her hands torturously snaked around his pants. "Babe, you really know how to push me."

Anko shot up. "Oh trust me dear, I'm just getting started."

He grabbed her right breast. "So am I."

Anko squealed a little too loudly than usual, so caught up in the lust that she didn't remember the sobering man just in the next room.

_Daddy didn't hear us, so why would he?_

Mizuki shushed her while trying to hold back a laugh. "Keep it down, your dad's gonna hear us."

Anko's carefree expression faded and was replaced with scornful eyes and grit teeth. She pushed Mizuki back and gripped his throat. "Look man, that asshole womanizing fuck Jiraiya ain't my dad!"

"Okay," Mizuki gulped, knowing good and well that Anko could bite his genitals off when she was this enraged. "Okay I'm sorry."

Anko leaned back and rubbed her hands across her eyes. "My daddy's in heaven, okay?"

Mizuki relaxed at the calm in Anko's threat. "I know. I just forget sometimes. I mean, the guy wasn't your real father and all so it just never clicks with me that-"

Anko crushed her mouth before Mizuki could finish. She pulled back momentarily. "You talk too much when you're waiting for your promised fuck."

He locked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, quickly switching their positions before Anko could stop him.

She bit his lip, digging her short, but sharp nails in to his neck. Mizuki pressed against her harder, shortening her air supply to the point where she had to let go.

_Daddy taught me how to find his fortes. But somehow he found mine too._

His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her spine with is frozen fingers.

"Damn Mizuki!" Anko hissed against his neck.

"Open the window a little faster next time and we won't have this little dilemma." he purred as he unfastened the hooks of her brassier. Her shirt followed with it, and he took a moment to reacquaint himself with her goose bumped chest.

"Mizuki..." Anko groaned. She would have never thought that anyone would be doing this to her. As a child, she dissected men, and felt nothing at seeing their nude bodies. But with Mizuki, she glorified his **closed** flesh, and heated up at the sight of him.

_**She's just a child, she had no idea what that monster Orochimaru was making her do!**_

_**Bah! Just wait until she's grown up. That Mizuki boy will just be the first of her victims! **_

He was a victim all right.

A brass knock. "Anko?"

With quick but hazy thinking, Anko threw Mizuki off of her into the small wedge between her bed and the wall. "...Sleeping!"

"Look Kiddo, can we talk for a second?"

Anko pulled on her shirt as she stomped to the door. She undid the locks on her door with exception of the chain which she used to block his entrance. "What?"

Jiraiya gave her his most dashing smirk. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Anko slammed the door. He was never charming to her. "You know daddy would have killed you for bringing trash like that into my home."

Jiraiya was quiet, either recovering from the slam mixed with his alcohol or the Orochimaru subject. He spoke lowly."He's not your father, and it's my damn house now so get use to it."

Anko kicked the door. "Shut up! **You're** not my father and you never will be!"

Jiraiya tried to open the door. "Well I'm the best you got!"

Anko fastened two of the locks, preventing his entrance. She picked up the sound of springs grinding together and looked back, seeing Mizuki trying to slip out of his prison, his eyes filled with possessive worry. Anko held up a hand to make him stop. She turned back to the door. "Jiraiya, just go away!"

Another slam. Silence. A sigh. "Like I said, I'm sorry. We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

Anko smirked at the sound of his retreating footsteps. "That's right, give up."

_Like the way you gave up on Daddy._

She reassembled her locks and turned back to Mizuki with fiery eyes and a grin, both of which faded when she saw Mizuki sitting on her bed, staring disapprovingly at her.

"He's just trying to help." Mizuki grumbled, playing with the wrinkled sheets under him.

Anko rolled her eyes and slapped him with a pillow as she flopped down beside him. "Why the Hell do you have to take his side?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not. But you should at least be glad he took you in after your old man killed himself."

"He did not kill himself!" Anko spat, edging away from Mizuki. "Konoha killed him."

"No babe," Mizuki sighed, pulling her close despite her struggles. "He committed suicide in the Correctional Facility. Konoha caused him to go that far but it was his choice."

Anko covered her ears. "Mizuki...shut your mouth."

Mizuki pulled her hands past his head and kissed her. They simultaneously wrapped around his neck, Anko willing the bad thoughts away. Her shirt came back off, and Anko swore no matter who came knocking that it would not come back on. The next time she opened her eyes, she was under Mizuki, and he was removing her pants. She hissed as the cold air racking over her neither regions was soothed by Mizuki's now warm lips. She felt him shift, to get his own garments off, and then kissed his way back up to her in order for the real event to begin.

_**Their first time.**_

_**"Don't hurt me babe."**_

_**A smirk. "I'll never hurt you."**_

"Shh."

Anko gripped his waist tightly and kept track of his sharp thrusts.

_He never was good at keeping promises._

He was slower this time, which concern and aggravated Anko. "Is that all you got?"

He removed himself from her neck.

_Those eyes._

"Take it back."

"What?"

He stopped all together, leering at the frustrated sweat that swam down Anko's temple.

"Take back all that shit you said about Tsubaki."

Anko smirked through agony. "You're thinking about her...while having sex with me? I must say Mizuki, I feel a bit...used."

He pulled out before quickly jamming himself back in. "Say that she means nothing to me."

Anko was a bit confused by his word choice, but interested none the less. "Why must I tell you something I know is already true?"

Another stab. "Do it."

Anko gulped, but all the words she was about to peak were blocked by the moan that pushed past her as Mizuki began a cycle of harsh thrusts. Static began to fry her nerves and eat at her vision. Just as the pleasure became too much, Mizuki stopped. Her eyes shot open. "What?"

His grin was more than evil. "Say it."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Tsubaki is nothing to you-Ah!"

Mizuki resumed his harsh thrusts, his moans of divertissement drowned out in the soft skin of Anko's neck. His hands slid up to her wrists, clasping them and holding them down. His eyes glowed with darkness.

"Say I can't do for her what I do for you."

Anko didn't even try to hear him. He stopped again, and she screamed with frustration. "So help me Mizuki if you don't-"

"I can't do for her what I can for you." Mizuki said, squeezing her wrists. "Say it."

Anko didn't recognize the eyes staring back at her. She had a visit from this other person too often. "Mizuki, don't start this."

"I make you feel good." he rasped, moving to whisper in her ear. "Tsubaki doesn't feel what you feel when she's with me. Say it Anko."

Anko's brow furrowed. He was mocking her.

**"Fuck it off."**

Mizuki pulled out. "Seems like I'm going to have to do all the work then, huh baby?"

Anko smirked, but it was one Mizuki didn't see. He began again, repeating his former process and stopping just as Anko reached her peek.

"Are you going to let me finish it this time baby? Or are you going to start it up when we wake up in the morning."

Anko jolted upwards and wrestled Mizuki to his back. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Babe, I always **finish** it." she leant down and whispered to her crazed lover, "And for the record, **Tsubaki **can't do for you what** I** can." She dove on him, and didn't stop once.

She would never stop.

_Daddy wouldn't love me anymore if he found out some of the things I was doing to this boy. Mizuki, don't tell a soul._

"Harder."

**_You have to press down harder than that baby. You won't get a descent cut that way..._**

Mizuki tried to kiss, to reward her for the pleasure she was giving him, but his moans were too rushed and too elongated.

Anko gripped his back.

**_What did I tell you! Look at that! Are you trying to tear him into shreds, this isn't play time Anko!_**

Mizuki groaned and fell back. He was done. "Sorry..."

**_Anko...I'm sorry sweetheart. Please, Anko don't cry, it's not your fault._**

She chocked on her own ecstasy, gasping for air as the air in her lungs became thinner and thinner.

Mizuki pulled her down, steadying her warm body over his. "Anko..."

Anko breathed him in, running small pucks over his strong chest.

_Where did the scars go?_

Mizuki sighed loudly and turned over on his side, flicking a lamp on so that he could see his beautiful partner. He slipped back under her and gave her waist a light squeeze. "Guess I showed you."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Your ego sucks."

Mizuki laughed. "Oh darling, the ways I could comeback to that."

Anko punched him in the stomach, smiling. Mizuki was always this course, but she was thankful for every second of it. It reminded her that there was someone else other than Daddy that was just like her.

Broken.

Inhuman.

Absolutely Mad.

And hated?

Anko nestled her head into his chest, readying herself to stop him if he tried to leave after her next question. "Do you hate me?"

He fingers stopped. "Would I be here if I did?"

Anko was the one to pull away. Would it kill him to be serious? "What I'm saying is do you hate me for what me and Daddy did to you?"

Mizuki's eyes went blank. Each time he thought about Anko, he never saw the monster that had helped Orochimaru kidnap him at age fifteen; he saw a beautiful, fiery, and sexily dangerous individual that he wanted to be with until he got sick of her, which would probably never happen if he could help it. He pulled her back down and kissed her roughly; actions speak louder than words. "Babe, you strapping me to that table was the hottest thing I've ever seen a girl do. So no, I don't hate you."

Anko relaxed against Mizuki's exploring lips, but stopped. "What about Orochimaru?" He laughed, much to her surprise.

"I found some of the things he did pretty hot too babe."

Anko hit him. How many times had she done that tonight?

Mizuki gripped her waist and turned her on her side, kissing her back. "But I'm still pretty pissed he tried to stab my eyes out when he found out I stayed in your room every other night." He reached her spine, "But we're pretty much even now."

"Huh?" Anko moaned.

He snaked back up to her neck, whispering seductively in her ear, "I'm fucking his precious daughter."

Anko burst out in laughter and rolled onto her back. "You are so twisted!"

"But that's not a problem with you, is it?" He knew the answer to that. He knew everything about her.

"Round two in the morning?"

"You are awesome."

_Daddy, it's okay. Mizuki's going to take good care of me. And if he doesn't, I know where Jiraiya put the autopsy table._

* * *

><p>Mizuki practicly danced through the streets the next afternoon. He had woken up before the dawn and just watched Anko's silky breathing. It was then it struck him that he wanted to watch her like that forever, not every other morning,<strong> every<strong> morning. After running home and tying up several loose knots, he set his mind on a certain destination where he going ot make his want possible.

**_Try to understand, I've loved her forever._**

**_I understand, but... how can you love someone who tried to kill you?_**

He didn't care what she thought. Nothing they said meant a damn thing now. He reached the shop and stopped in front of the window. It was still there, just waiting for him. For her. He smirked. This was it. Finally.

He turned the knob and opened the door.

_Those four words._

He stoped.

_Do you love me?_

No! Those aren't it!

He slammed the door. "Damn it!" They never said those words to each other, the ring would be meaningless! He punched the wood before stalking off. "Damn it."

**_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._**

Mizuki didn't show up that night.

Or the night after that.

Or the next.

Or the next.

**_Yo Iruka, seen Mizuki around?_**

**_No, not since your last scrap with him. Why?_**

She was eating dinner with Jiraiya, well at least they were _having_ dinner. Anko was just scrapeing at the cold vegtables on her plate while Jiraiya watched her with curious apprehension. "I'm going out on a limb and asking if everything's okay."

Anko threw her fork down and glared at him. "What in the Hell do you think?"

He sighed irately and began picking up the dishes, which was stopped by Anko's offensive hand. "I'll take care of them."

Jiraiya watched her take them to sink. "I can help you know."

"It's not your house, these aren't your dishes."

He pushed his chair in. "No, you're right on both accounts. But this is my home now, and you are my goddaughter, and whether you like it or not, we are family."

Anko threw a glass in the dry side of the sink, chipping it.

_Like my heart._

"You are not my-"

"And I don't want to be." Jiraiya cut in. "Orochimaru is your father, flaws and all. I could never be him. But I do want to be your friend." He hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to help you."

Anko shrugged gently away. "I'll...think about that."

Jiraiya smiled. For the first time in years, he felt at peace. "I can live with that." He picked up one of the glasses and began to dry it, _without_ being stopped. "By the way, would tell that Mizuki fellow not to leave his dishes in the sink next time he spends the night."

The plate Anko was holding dropped to the floor. She slowly turned to him. "What...how-"

Jiraiya chuckled. "It's good to see love hasn't given up on you yet. Or him. I really think it might work for you two if you keep your cards stacked."

Anko gripped the sink. "Love..."

A sharp knock. At the door?

Anko threw her drying cloth down and dashed to the door, her heart pounding with fear and rage. She flug it open, meeting the blood-shot eyes of her lover. He was messy, like he hadn't been in his home for days.

"Where in God's name have you been?" Anko growled.

Mizuki's eyes wavered.

_That look..._

_Tsubaki?_

_Is Iruka hurt?_

_Why isn't he looking at me._

Anko grabbed his shoulder shaking him. "Answer me!"

After a moment of silent wondering, Mizuki gently picked up the hand Anko was gripping him with. He dropped to his knees with a bang, cradleing Anko's soft hand in his rough one. "Anko..."

_No more waiting._

He unclenched his opposite hand, bringing out the object he had been carrying around for the past four days like a second lifeline.

_I want her. I need her. Hell, she needs me. Jiraiya won't be able to hold her together for long. You have got to do this._

He put the box in her hand. "Open it."

Anko's heart lept, was this...

She opened it, and all she felt was silliness. Inside the silk box was a carefully folded note. She sighed. Oh well. She picked it up and unfolded heart stopped. "What...Mizuki?"

_I love you. __Will you Marry me?_

Anko's wide eyes lifted up to see Mizuki standing up, a glistening ring between his fingers.

His smirked became devilish. "Well, you gonna finish what I started?"


End file.
